


Paramour

by almeida4eva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, brienne of tarth - Freeform, jaime lannister - Freeform, otp, paramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeida4eva/pseuds/almeida4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Jaime is Prince of Dorne and Brienne arrives for a visit.</p><p>just a one shot... I'm not too sure about it but it's been sitting in my daft folder for far too long so i'm posting it. :-)</p><p>Enjoy. MUCH LOVE DEARIES -X-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - this is a prequel of sorts to Chapter 13 of my Drabbles series about Jaime and Brienne's first meeting and how their relationship progresses. -X-

 

* * *

 

Prince Jaime had spotted her the moment he’d stepped onto the docks. The mop of dirty straw blonde hair towering  above the masses was hard to miss. Of course, he’d assumed she was a man; it wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of her eyes that he knew she was a woman. Well, a girl in truth. He’d guessed nineteen and was surprised to later learn that she had turned seventeen on her last name day.

 

Spring was approaching and - as was customary - Prince Jaime was down at the docks to see off the fisherman and trade ships. When he’d first seen her she was coming off one of the smaller vessels... the flag was a crescent moon with starbursts... House Tarth. A noble House; odd that the girl seemed to be travelling unaccompanied. Everywhere he looked he could see her blonde hair poking above the crowds – all morning they seemed to shadow one another.

 

There was a scuffle in the street – men fighting over the price of fish; the street was packed and there was little to be done to stop the men from brawling. Jaime preferred to let them settle the dispute themselves; but when it became clear that others were getting involved he decided to put an end to it.

 

“Enough!” He bellowed. The sea of people before him ceased their pushing and shoving and most of them dispersed upon hearing the Prince’s roar. Jaime made his way to the two men but before he could reach them a cloaked body was thrown into his path from the crowd. “Up boy, you’ll not die from a few scrapes.” Jaime hauled the boy up by the scruff of his neck.

 

“Thank you, Ser.” A small voice replied. Jaime grabbed the boy before he could turn to leave, wrenching the hood of his cloak down in the process. Her face was wide and freckled, not pretty by any conventional means... but sapphire eyes sparkled up at him. The girl was a few inches shorter than him but still growing no doubt.

 

“ _You_.” He said. She regarded him warily. “What’s your name?” The girl glanced at him; considering disobeying him.

 

“Brienne,” she murmured. Jaime arched a golden eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate. “Brienne of Tarth.” His eyebrows raised higher. So, she wasn’t just sworn to a noble House – she was born into one.

 

“What’s your purpose here?” He questioned as the girl shifted awkwardly on her feet.

 

“I... I came to... to see the Water Gardens.” Her tongue seemed too large for her mouth it tripped over the words.

 

“It is a long journey for a young girl to make unaccompanied.”

 

Her jaw set as she spoke, this time there was more power behind her words. “My father died. Tarth is being governed by a Council of Lords. So I am travelling.” She said tersely.

 

“You did not wish to rule the Isle?” Jaime said bluntly.

 

“I am young and un-betrothed. It would not be right.” Her voice sounded sad and a little bitter.

 

“Surely you could-“

 

“I am not suited to the task.” She interrupted him boldly. He studied her and her broad face flushed crimson under his scrutiny.

 

“I see.” Jaime said with an all too-knowing look. “You must come visit me when you come to the Gardens.” It was not a request. Brienne knew she could not shame her House further by refusing the Prince of Dorne.

 

“Yes, Ser.” Brienne lowered her gaze and turned to leave.

 

“You’re hurt.” Jaime said, grabbing her chin and tilting her head so he could look at the cut on her temple.

 

“It’s nothing. As you said, I’ll not die from a few scrapes.” Brienne’s hand hovered over his wrist, waiting for him to release her from his grasp. As he did so she pulled the hood of her cloak back up over her head, shielding her eyes from his gaze.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Brienne did indeed visit the Water Gardens  _and_  Prince Jaime.

 

She never left.

 

After a tour of the Gardens and grounds Jaime spoke at length with Brienne and convinced her to foster with his House.

 

Though still shy, Brienne was enamoured with the Prince and fell in love with Dorne. The weather was warm and the people were kinder and more understanding than any she had ever met. They were also fierce and deadly – allowing their women to train and fight alongside the men. She felt she could have a home here.

 

Six moons passed as Brienne settled into her new home. She would swim and ride and take lessons; but most of all she got to fight. Though the Dornish preferred spears and knives, Brienne still loved to use a sword – the weight and motion of it in her hands felt like home. She’d be allowed to practice on Tarth with Ser Goodwin and occasionally her father – until he had become too ill.

 

It was at the end of a long hot day that Prince Jaime found her in a secluded courtyard practicing with her sword. After a few minutes of him watching her, Brienne stopped and turned to him. “Can I help you, Ser?” There was a frown set between her dazzling eyes.

 

“Indeed you can.” He raised his own sword that she hadn’t realized he was carrying. “Spar with me.” He stepped before her, golden and beautiful; his sword raised. Impossibly, her frown deepened.

 

“It would not be right.” She mumbled. Prince Jaime took another step closer.

 

“It would be more than right. You should not frown so much sweetling.” Brienne was taken aback by his words, she made no move to mirror his stance. “Come, I am your Prince am I not?”

 

She looked at him indignantly, 'You are not.' She stated.

 

He huffed, the motion puffing out his toned chest and dishevelling his golden hair, causing it to fall across his green gaze. 'I am  _a_  Prince. You would do well to do as you're asked.'

 

'Yes, My Lord.' Brienne acquiesced.

 

He released another sigh, running a hand through his hair as he studied her. 'I have asked you repeatedly to call me Jaime.' She merely bobbed her head in acknowledgement and took a fighting stance. Jaime mirrored her actions, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Brienne allowed him the first move, easily parrying the blow. She swung her sword high, releasing all of her energy into the manoeuvre - her sword came crashing down onto Prince Jaime's - the effort it took him to block and deflect the blow was evident in the grimace on his face. Brienne used his moment of indignance to bring her sword back around and give him a small pat on the side... if they had been using tourney swords it would have been much harder but she did not think it wise to purposefully draw blood from the beloved Prince of Dorne.

 

To her surprise there was a wide grin on his face when he straightened. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead - working up a sweat in Dorne took mere moments. Brienne was sure she looked like a beetroot most of the time - if not from the heat then from her constant state of embarrassment. The Dornish were not afraid to show affection in public... they were not strict about sharing a bed before marriage... most of them walked around in very little clothing...  and to top it off they all seemed to be stunningly good-looking.  _Not hard compared to a beast like me_ , she thought bitterly.

 

Jaime was circling her now - a predatory look in his wild green eyes. He was still smiling as he attacked - his moves were faster than before, with more weight behind them... he'd been holding out on her, testing her limits before attacking fully. She surrendered her foothold and backed away as his swings became more lethal. He had backed her into a shady corner of the courtyard, she was trapped and defeated. 'Yield.' He breathed heavily, panting form the exertion of their fight. Her sparkling blue eyes remained defiant for a moment before she realized he truly did have her beat... this time.

 

'I yield,' she murmured a little sulkily. Jaime's grin returned as his eyes roamed her sweaty, blotchy face - he leaned fractionally closer, barely a breath between them, before he stepped back to allow her to catch her breath too.

 

'You are good... better than I thought you would be.' He praised her, though it sounded like an insult to her ears. 'Untwist your face Wench, I have seen you fight... I  _knew_ you were good - but fighting you first hand is another experience all together.' Again his gaze raked over her form, lingering for a long moment until his eyes snapped back to hers. 'I look forward to a repeat performance.' His tongue darted out to wet his lips and then he spun on his heel and left her standing in the shade; sweaty and out of breath.

 

* * *

 

They sparred many more times after that day - always alone and always in the deserted courtyard.

 

Jaime had to chastise her for going easy on him at the start. 'Do not hold back, Wench!'

 

'You are the Prince.' She defended. Brienne did not think it would be proper if she were to give him a black eye or a bloody lip.

 

'But not  _your_  Prince.' Jaime sneered, displeased by her restraint. He circled her; raising his sword once more.

 

'You are my Prince as much as any other.' Brienne confessed quietly. Something in the way she said it made Jaime's blood sing.

 

The more they sparred, the more relaxed Brienne became in Prince Jaime's company - she would speak to him outside of their of their sparring sessions and he would seek her out at feasts and the such.

 

* * *

 

'My Lady,' he greeted her one evening.

 

'I am no Lady.' Brienne replied somewhat tersely.

 

'Wench, then.' He grinned, knowing she hated the nickname.

 

Brienne rolled her eyes and let out a sigh,  _why did he always make her repeat herself?_

 

'My name is Brienne.' She said out of habit.

 

'And a fine name it is; it suits you well.' He said with an easy smile.

 

'If it is so fine why do you refuse to use it?' She argued. They were walking through the grounds near the water gardens - it was late in the evening but it was pleasantly warm.

 

'My Lad-' he began but was cut short at her deathly stare. Jaime huffed out a breath and started over. 'While you may not be a Wench in the  _strictest_ sense of the word you  _are_ a Lady.'

 

'But I'm not…' She protested stubbornly.

 

'You are a woman grown.' Jaime placed a hand on her arm, halting their progression through the gardens. 'You are strong and fierce and unmatched.' Brienne could have sworn that his gaze darkened as it flickered to her broad lips and back to her deep blue eyes.

 

'Ser...,' she began to protest, though for what reason she could not say.

 

'Come sweetling, you must have seen the way others look at you… the way they stare.' He said gently, his rough fingers drawing soft patterns on her bare skin.

 

'Because I am-'

 

'And me…' Jaime persisted, his gaze a force to be reckoned with. ' _I_  have not been shy in my appraisals of you. Surely you have noticed.' His voice held a foreign lilt that Brienne was unaccustomed to hearing from the Prince. She could not deny that she had caught him staring more than once… and others too… but that was just because of her stature, her ugly face and ungainly gait… why else…

 

Her eyes met Jaime's once more, blue danced with green and she saw something she believed to be impossible - something deep in his eyes… 

 

Brienne vacantly acknowledged his grip tighten on her arm; his free hand grasping her other arm - the contact made her shiver though she was warmer than she ever remembered being. Jaime's touch grazed up and down her arms as he slowly pulled her closer and then all at once he was kissing her. Gentle but persistent - Brienne could hardly keep up… did he truly  _want_  her. His tongue touched her bottom lip tentatively, asking for permission - Brienne granted it willingly. His mouth was warm and wet and wanting on hers and she had never felt so alive… perhaps when she was sparring. But still, this was so much more than she had ever dreamed of.

 

Jaime stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her waist - pulling her into his body. He was warm and strong and gentle, his hand pressing into her lower back. His other hand ran up to her cheek, around to her neck - fingers tangling in her short hair at the base of her neck. He tilted her head, raising on his toes slightly so not as to pull her down to him. The Prince found that he liked that she was the same height as him - taller perhaps. The angle was perfect for him to drag his lips from her sweet mouth, across her jaw and down the column of her pale, freckled neck. Brienne gasped as his tongue tasted her skin, his teeth dragging teasingly across the delicate skin. She knew she was panting like a fool but could not find it in herself to care. When Jaime finally pulled away she could see that he was in a similar state as she.

 

He glanced at her, unsure of what her reaction might be. He found his answer as their eyes met. Her azure eyes were aglow, her cheeks red and her plump lips were still partly open. Jaime rushed forward to kiss her once more - his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands secure at her back. Brienne braved raising her own hands to his chest, her fingers tracing his muscles as they flexed under his golden skin.

 

A moment late Jaime stepped back abruptly. And, as if they were sparring, Brienne's feet subconsciously followed his.

 

'Wait.' He breathed, halting her advance. His hands raked through his tousled mane. For a moment Brienne was terrified that he'd come to his senses and regretted kissing her. Jaime sighed in frustration, 'If we don't stop now I… I don't think I'll be able to stop at all.'

 

Brienne could feel the flames of embarrassment - and lust - licking at her face but she could not hold back the small smile that tugged at the corner of her chapped lips; she sunk her crooked teeth into the flesh to stop the smile advancing. It seemed to Brienne that Prince Jaime was  _flustered_  - she couldn't recall ever seeing him so… she found it quite endearing.

 

Feeling emboldened by his words and kisses, Brienne took Jaime's hand in her larger one and pulled him along as they continued walking. 'Come, My Prince. We will speak more of this on the morrow.' They walked long into the night… talking and holding hands - stealing glances at one another.

 

* * *

 

 

They continued this way… sparring… talking… kissing… touching. Brienne became more comfortable with Jaime and his affections towards her.

 

The Dornish were very open in their affections and proclivities. The more time Brienne spent in Dorne - with Jaime - the more she accepted their lifestyle. In truth, she saw nothing wrong with sharing another's bed without being married… if it was what both parties wanted. It was a far better prospect than being forced into a bedding ceremony with a stranger. She'd never imagined herself marrying anyway… not once she'd realised who…  _what_ … she was. However, Brienne couldn't help but think that wedding and bedding Prince Jaime would not be so bad.

 

Her name day arrived and it was the height of summer. The days were long and sticky – the nights were warm still but there was always a soft breeze to relieve the heat.

 

Ten and eight. Brienne could not help but reflect on how much her life had changed in the last year. He father had passed away. She had been all but banished from her Sapphire Isle. And she had met Jaime.

 

Just thinking of him brought a sloppy grin to her face. He had told her that they would have a feast in honour of her nameday... a small one he had promised; knowing she did not want a big fuss.

 

Brienne was sat in her rooms – staring at her first present of the day. Truthfully she didn’t expect many. Jaime was her closest companion and she mostly kept to herself. The present before her – a silken, floating piece of fabric – was give to her by one of the Sand Snakes she had befriended whilst sparring. The fabric was a pale blue, light and thin. It would wrap around her broad shoulders and across her meagre breasts. There were matching breeches – though they were nothing like Brienne had ever seen before outside of Dorne. She knew that the ensemble would be cool and comfortable but she worried that she showed too much of her unflattering skin; she was also concerned that the fabric would appear almost see-through.

 

A knock at her chamber door startled her from her deliberations. ‘My lady, Prince Jaime requests your company to break his fast.’ The young squire hollered through her door.

 

She could imagine Jaime ordering the young boy to collect her and not to leave until she agreed – a daunting task for a green squire; he would not want to fail his Prince but he would also regret angering Brienne.

 

Luckily, she could think of nothing better than eating with Jaime. ‘I will be there in a moment.’ She replied easily. She heard the boys footsteps recede down the corridor before she turned back to the outfit laid before her.

 

* * *

 

Brienne felt nervous as she approached the gardens where she was to meet Jaime – they often ate here together. It was quiet and beautiful. He sandaled boots clicked on the cobbles as she walked; alerting Jaime to her presence. He all but choked on the food in his mouth when his eyes took her in fully. She had been brave and donned her new clothing. She was after all a woman grown.

 

‘Brienne,’ Jaime breathed once he’d cleared his throat. He could not say more... just drank her in with his emerald eyes. She blushed furiously and her eyes darted to all of the food laid out before him.

 

Jaime remembered himself and rose from his seat. ‘Happy nameday, my love.’ He kissed her chastely on the cheek. Brienne balked slightly – he’d never referred to her as such before.

 

They ate a hearty breakfast and then Jaime declared that they would be going for a ride. They spent the day touring Dorne and strolling through the Water Gardens. Jaime spent the whole day by her side without interruption – no easy feat for a Prince. He must have ordered them to leave him be for the day. Brienne was truly touched by the gesture. It was truly the most wonderful nameday she had ever had. The only thing missing was her father. But she knew he rested safely with the Gods.

 

True to his word Jaime kept the feast small and intimate. They ate in the great courtyard as was customary when it was so hot. There were musicians and plenty of food and drink; everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 

As the festivities were dying down Jaime rose from his seat beside Brienne, ‘Walk with me,’ he said offering her his hand.

 

It was no secret that the two of them had moved their relationship beyond friendship – though Brienne remained a maiden. At first she had been worried that Jaime only wanted her because she was large and different and something to conquer. But they had spoken at length and she knew that he truly cared for her; he’d promised that he would never take another lover whilst she was his. Brienne did not doubt him... he never so much as looked at the pretty little things that flocked around him.  He only had eyes for her. And he was  _always_  looking. Brienne was uncomfortable with overt displays of affection in front of other people but she often found herself taking Jaime’s hand or he would lean down to give her a gentle kiss after a sparring session.

 

Brienne took his hand with her large calloused one. They strolled far out beyond the palace walls, along the coast as the sun was setting. ‘Have you enjoyed the day?’ Jaime asked her.

 

‘Yes. It was more than I could have hoped for.’ Brienne replied shyly.

 

‘I’m glad. You deserve much and more.’ Jaime pulled her to a stop. He positioned himself beneath one of the large trees that lined the coast. He tugged Brienne down to join him, positioning her between his thighs so that they could both watch the sun disappear below the horizon. She was hesitant to lean all of her weight on his chest but he pulled her to him and held her tight. His fingers played with the wispy material of her clothing. ‘I like this.’ He whispered into her ear. A shudder chased down her neck and back, tingling all over. His finders moved to her bare shoulders, caressing the freckles that dappled her pale skin. His rough fingers had a gentle touch as they slid across her collarbones and down between the small valley of her breasts. Brienne’s hands found purchase on Jaime’s thighs, squeezing tight as his hands travelled her body. She could feel her nipple tighten beneath the sheer fabric she was wearing, her breath coming out in short gasps. Jaime’s breath was warm and tingling on her neck and shoulders, his nose tracing the contours of her body. Brienne sighed as Jaime’s tongue darted out to taste her skin, sucking long and slow on her creamy neck. He kissed his way up to her cheek and then her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting gently... soothing it with his tongue a moment later. She groaned loudly and his hands tightened around her waist, pinning her to him. Brienne could feel his erection, hard and strong against her back.

 

‘Do you want me?’ Jaime murmured. At first Brienne thought she’s imagined it. He sounded pained and lustful all at once. _Who wouldn’t want him?_ She thought.

 

She shifted slightly so that she could look into his burning eyes. ‘Yes,’ Brienne breathed, wetting her lips with her tongue. ‘How could I not?’ And then she kissed him. Softly first and then she gave him everything she had. All of her pent up feelings for him released into a single kiss. Jaime’s arms gripped her waist as he claimed her mouth, twisting her further until she turned fully. He manoeuvred her legs so that she was straddling his thighs – his hands gladly taking the opportunity to explore her toned arse. He ground into her grunting as he did; he never wanted someone so completely. Brienne tore herself away from his lips as she felt his arousal pressed between her legs. He eyes were a black eclipse, haloed in sapphire’s. They both knew it would not stop tonight – neither would pull away and make a polite excuse as to why they shouldn’t go any further.

 

Once the silent agreement passed between them Jaime’s mouth found hers; kissing her hard and long, his tongue delving in to battle hers before he pulled away to continued his journey down her neck and chest.

 

His hands came up to gently peel away her top to reveal her small, firm breasts; caressing them as he laid gentle kissed on her chest. Brienne sighed with pleasure and was unable to stop herself grinding into Jaime’s lap, pushing her chest closer to Jaime’s mouth. His lips finally latched onto her pink nipple, sucking and teasing it relentlessly – his hands found their way to her hips, holding her tight against his arousal and encouraging her movements above him.

 

When it almost became too much for her, Brienne dragged Jaime’s mouth back up to hers; both panting and sighing as their breaths mingled. Brienne’s hands snaked into Jaime’s loose fitting shirt – feeling his muscled bunch and contract beneath her fingers as her nails raked across his golden skin, moving lower and lower. She tore the buttons when they restricted her access – pulling his shirt open and off of his shoulders as her hands found their way to his taut abdomen. Her lips made quick work of following in the wake of her busy hands. Jaime deftly removed the fabric from her top half altogether so that both were naked to their waists, bathed in the light of the setting sun. Except that Jaime’s shirt remained bunched at his elbows – having refused to let go of his Wench long enough to remove the item of clothing altogether.

 

Brienne rose to meet his gaze once more. His emerald eyes and golden skin slowing in the evening light. Bravely she let her hand travel down to his breeches, cupping his arousal in her large hand, squeezing gently. Jaime’s hips bucked into her hand as a sinister smirk lay on his lips. Brienne looked truly beautiful like this – straddling him, claiming him, her pale skin shone in the dusk haze.

 

Jaime’s hand found it’s place between her thighs as he began to massage and tease the delicate flesh he could feel beneath her thin clothing. Brienne squirmed against him, her own hands becoming more bold as he awoke a deep desire within her.

 

It was long before they had removed their final pieces of clothing, discarding them beneath the large tree. Jaime’s hands ran along her muscled body, marvelling at her strength before they came to rest on her wide hips, guiding her to his aching cock.

 

In one long, slow motion he filled her, Brienne grasped his shoulders tightly as she adjusted to him, bruising his flesh. Jaime began to encourage her to move and soon she found a rhythm that suited them both, deep, rolling movements of her hips had them both sweating and sighing. When the sensation became too much Jaime started to buck up from the ground and meet Brienne thrust for thrust. Their movements became erratic and hurried as they both came undone.

 

Jaime wrapped Brienne in his torn shirt and held her close, kissing her temple. Both were tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep as the darkness of the night enveloped them.

 

‘Sleep, love.’ Jaime murmured into her hair as his own eyes succumbed to sleep. Brienne followed him into the abyss with a smile on her lips.

 

**< END>**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
